fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Liana Deathbringer
Liana Paragis was next successor for a long line of heroes. However, wanting to escape this fate for currently unknown reasons, she attempted to channel the powers of The Shadowrealm with her epithet at a young age, which backfired spectacularly, and got her cursed and banished from her family. To counterbalance the curse placed upon her, she formed another covenant with the Candescent Plane. Now that she was free from her family’s legacy, she decided to go on a quest to be the greatest villain ever, taking on the moniker of Liana Deathbringer. Little does she know, being “kicked out” is a family tradition of theirs to shape heroes through experience and going on adventure. Currently, Liana lives in a box in an alleyway with her pet dragons, Balthazar and Beelzebub. She is in a lot of fandoms, and frequently creates OCs and fanfiction. She is also a huge "Fanderbelt" of The Vanderbelt Family, and idolizes the sisters' villainy, striving to be like them one day, and perhaps even surpassing them. After discovering the existence of The Demon Sisters, she took a liking to them as well. Powers Liana's Epithet, "Iconography", is fueled by the Shadowrealm and the Candescent Plane, giving her the ability to manipulate shadows and light respectively. Using this, she is able to create neon imagery on any surface and fire beams of shadows and light. She is also able to bend light in a way that makes one thing look as if it is another. However, with the way that light works, she can only create that illusion for one person at a time. The main source for her combative abilities revolve around her ability to utilize sigils. These sigils can do a number of things. If a sigil is placed on an object, a small creature, or a limb, the sigil will duplicate the object and the clone will be under Liana's control. Once Liana dispels it, the original object and the clone will instantly gravitate towards each other and collide, crushing anything that gets in between the two. Another sigil-based ability, and Liana's signature ability, is the ability to bring anything Liana draws to life. Once a sigil is placed on a drawing that Liana has created, it will be turned into the real thing. The drawing will also gain the properties of its real counterpart. If the drawing was of a fictional character or an OC, the creation will have all the memories of said fictional character or OC. This also applies if Liana draws a real person. The drawing will also gain all of the abilities that the real thing had. However, Liana is unable to create life that is too monstrously powerful, and said creations will thus be scaled down from their original incarnation. For instance, when Liana summoned The World over Heaven from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure in Episode 34 of Destruction Bench Agreement, it only had the powers of its weaker variant, The World, due to the WoH being too strong compared to Liana's current proficiency (This didn't stop Liana from trying to use all of the WoH's true powers, though). Liana can apply this power to bring her allies' and environmental drawings to life, although it will be up to Liana's interpretation of what she is actually bringing to life. Liana also has the ability to add a blue or an orange tint to anything she creates. If anything moves through blue images, they take damage. If anything stays still while hit with an orange image, they take damage. Liana also recently acquired the ability to change the color of someone's very soul, causing a multitude of effects to happen depending on the color. She also gained an upgrade to her Image Construction ability, allowing her to create onomatopoeias out of any word and applying them to objects to apply different effects on them. However, these ability has not been showcased. OUTCLASS These Are my OCs, Do Not Steal Liana's Outclass essentially allows her to summon an army with as much OCs as she likes, provided they have at least a touch of originality to them. Her two dragons, Balthazar and Beelzebub, are immediately summoned. Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 50, Liana was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of her kit. For one, she loses any limit on the number of sigils she can have out at any one time. She can also use her powers to create text which then creates effects based on what was written, and mess with as multiple people's perceptions at a time. Liana can also take other artistic renditions and drawings from the environment and animate them based on her or allies' interpretation of their design. Her shadowrealm magic attacks also have a chance to inflict a curse status on high rolls. She also got a general boost to her stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 31 In Liana's debut episode, she started off by growing "imagery grass" literally everywhere, especially around her teammate, Abigail. Once called in the new DBA building to start the match, she immediately ran around and started vandalizing everything, causing tons of chaos. During the combats of the episode, Liana utilized her abilities to the fullest by summoning Lanky Kong during the first match (Although it was rolled on a 1 and it immediately tried to kill her). She also summoned Tiny Gru on the second match, and tried cloning it to create Grutwo, but she failed on that. During the final match against Mint and her bodyguards, Liana summoned Spider-Man Elvis Presley to perform, and Medusa to take care of Mint's bodyguards. Medusa failed to get the bodyguards to look at her initially, but Liana put a special message in their glasses. This message warned them of their mothers coming, and told them to take off their glasses and run at Medusa. This worked, surprisingly, and allowed all of Liana's teammates to defeat the petrified guards. Liana also rolled high for making Mint look at Medusa, but due to DM shenanigans, this did not happen. She also rode a dragon statue so well during the match that she got to keep it, and she named it Balthazar Deathbringer. - Episode 34 Liana was captured by Cynthia to play in a game of Holistic Baseball. This was Cynthia's first mistake. During the first inning, Liana summoned The World Over Heaven and dunked Apple? into Streak. She also summoned the Pillar Kongs to assist their team when it was their turn to bat. After the first inning ended, she received a signed baseball from Cynthia. However, during the second inning, Beetlebob turned into bugs and ate Apple? alive, and used his gimmick Passive to make the gimmick of the next inning a Class Trial a la Danganronpa. Cynthia allowed this gimmick to happen. That was her second mistake. With the Pillar Kong Chunkuu by her side, Liana went through the full process of the Class Trial, and nearly killed the almost-dead Aquarius along the way. She knew who the murderer was, but she always dreamed of being in a Danganronpa game, so she gave it her 100%. During the events of the actual trial, Liana threw around all of the evidence she could find, which pointed towards almost everyone but Beetlebob. She also provided everyone with a Hangman's Gambit, which proved that a blender was made from a motel. She was planning on having Chunkuu confess in the end, but luckily Cynthia ratted out Vaskeri as the murderer. After this, she did the closing trial comic, and watched as Vaskeri was executed by Cynthia, being compacted into a small metal cube. After this, Cynthia got really tired and ended the game, and Liana ran away with her signed baseball. - Episode 40 During the episode's preface, Liana tried coming up with a needlessly complex plan as all the villains do, but was thwarted by P.W. early on. Feeling defeated, she climbed back into the waiting room through the hole in the wall. Soon after, a couple guards working under the rule of Lord President arrived and tried to induct the party into their cult. Liana and the rest of the party fought back, and she summoned an OC referred to as Ximon Xays, who can initiate a Simon Says game with anyone and kill them if they don't play along. She also created a [REDACTED] cannon, which can glitch anyone's abilities. After the combat, the party followed the guards to the corridor, where she disguised herself as Lord President, but the ruse was seen through and another combat happened. During this pretty cool combat, Liana gave Benny Brooks some decked-out football armor, which allowed him to finally break through the force field protecting Lord President. Then, Abigail tried to come in and have an emotional moment with her brother, but Liana saw the opportunity to surround her with grass, and she did this. After that, she decided to heck it all and actually be of use, summoning a clone of Lord President from back when he was Mr. President, having the two Presidents fight each other in a dance-off, and giving Lord President a vision of all of his friends to free him. The plan almost worked, but due to the intensity of Lord President's corruption, it fell slightly short. Liana also glitched one of P.W.'s abilities into a once per turn attack that could intercept enemy attacks with an airplane. After the fight, she let Abigail know that she was willing to help out whenever. - Episode 42 Liana was a host in this episode along with Ridbi. The two brutally beat up Emrick, who was the original host of the match, and took it over themselves. Liana and Ridbi then combined their powers to create the gimmick for the episode - Mega Evolving the players into their Ultimate Forms. Liana and Ridbi mostly commentated during the match, and pressed the gimmick button a few times to spice things up throughout the second phase. However, seeing as how PvPs weren't interesting anymore, Ridbi suggested the two fought the party, and Liana agreed. However, because all of the party got a heal and they were in their Ultimate Forms, they were easily able to overpower the two. Liana was revived by Ridbi in the end, and the two went off for Liana take some villain lessons from Ridbi. - Episode 45 Liana appeared in this episode by technicality, as she was summoned through Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon Epithet by Abigail. There, Abigail used Liana to create Big Kong and had him create a pit, which a Retnue threw Wasp into. After the battle, Liana faded into gacha dust, and Abigail saluted her. - Episode 48 - Episode 50 - Episode 55 - Trivia * Liana was born out of a Zecret Zanza, and the theming was character fusions. Kakapo asked for a female Epithet user with elements of Papyrus from Undertale, Raven from Teen Titans, and Hermes Costello from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Zanza himself received this request and made this masterpiece. * Liana's favorite Vanderbelt is Cynthia, although she is fascinated by Venus. Due to being connected to the Shadowrealm, she knows Voia and the two are close acquaintances of each other. * Despite having a deep, pitch black skin tone in her icon, she is actually half-latina. Her coloring in her icon is due to low lighting, because Zanza wanted to capture the essence of Liana's imagery affect. * Kakapo never intended Liana to reach Class 2 in DBA, but is fine with the reality of her doing so. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters